Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{11}}{8^{9}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{11}}{8^{9}} = 8^{11-9}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{11}}{8^{9}}} = 8^{2}} $